Changing the Event
by Hellflores
Summary: A TDROTI Au one-shot, where Scott doesn't win the challenge...where Mike did something he should have done during the Landmark challenge...read it if you like to


**I've been dying to do this TDROTI AU for an eternity! Listen if you believed that episode 9 of season 4 was horrible because of what Scott did to Mike...then read this. I believed that Mike should have done this in the first place!**

It was merge day in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the remaining 6 competitors are now facing against one another for the one-million-dollar grand prize! Today challenge is a Go-Kart race to three landmarks, first competitor to mark all three will win and will have the honor to vote off one competitor from the show. But Chef, making a fake video, change it to four landmarks, adding another one as payback to Chris for letting the competitors trash his kitchen and touching his Go-Karts. Up in the third (and final) landmark, Zoey was climbing a totem pole to the top so she could win the challenge. "Just two more landmarks and you win, WOOHOO GO TEAM ZOEY!" Zoey cheered until she saw Mike and Scott arriving. 'Give me a boost up Mike.' Zoey saw Mike helping Scott up so she yelled at him "Stop helping Scott and help yourself Mike!"

"I am, honest!" Mike said while Scott used him as a ladder. Mike wasn't lying, thanks to Cameron by mistake, Scott learned about Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder and will tell Zoey the truth about it unless Mike helps him wins today's challenge...but Mike doesn't know that Scott will just tell her anyway and vote him off if Scott wins. Soon Zoey made it to the top, she grabbed her pink spray paint and started to mark her sign. 'Hahaha in your face!'

"In yours!" Scott yelled back as he then launched his blue spray paint and hit Zoey directly on her head, making her drop her spray paint and fell from the top but she then grabbed the wing from the totem. Scott started to climb again, however Mike was in shocked. 'ZOEY!' That's when Mike soon snap and scream in his own mind while he was glaring at the dirt boy with a burning flame in his eyes. _'That is it!'_

 ***Static***

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE IF SCOTT KNOWS MY SECRET! I'm not letting him win, and I don't care if he tells Zoey my secret..." Mike grabbed the camera and scream "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TELL HER THE TRUTH!"

 ***Static***

Scott was now on the top "Hehehehe, score one for the Scottmeister!" But before Scott could even spray his sign, Mike climbed up the totem and grabbed Scott by his leg. "What the-Mike what the hell you're doing?!" Scott tried to kick Mike off his leg but Mike kept blocking. 'WINNING TODAY'S CHALLENGE!' Mike then, using some of his strength, pulled Scott's leg down, pulling Scott from the top and causing him to fall from the totem. Mike climbed to the top and sprayed a green check mark on the totem. 'Alright then...now I only need-' Mike then heard Zoey screaming while she was hanging for her life. 'ZOEY!' Mike climbed down to the wing of the totem and held out his hand. Scott got back up and glared at the boy. "Why that little-" Scott climbed back up to the top and quickly spray a blue X on the totem then slide down. "He's not getting away with this!"

Zoey grabbed Mike's hand as Mike pulled hard and helped Zoey up from falling, making her sit on the wing. "Mike...you saved me again! Tha-" Mike soon hugged Zoey as he soon said with hurt tone. 'Zoey, I'm absolutely sorry for not helping you in the kitchen, in fact...I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you during this season. Making you think I liked Anne Maria, lying to you about my secret and I'm so sorry that I-' Zoey soon stopped him when she heard him say "Secret, Mike what are you talking about?" Mike know he had to tell her soon, so he took one big breath and said to her

"Zoey, listen, I'm not an actor, my characters are not for a comedy routine. Zoey...the truth is-" Mike was soon silenced when Scott launched a big rock towards Mike, hitting him directly at his head. Mike soon fell to the ground, much to Zoey's shock. 'Mike! Scott, what in the world is wrong with you!?' Scott only shouted

"I'M NOT LETTING THAT FREAK WIN AT ALL!" Scott took Mike's kart and drove away to the fourth (fake) landmark. "Later suckers hahahahaha!" Zoey glared at Scott but changed to a worried look 'Mike?' Mike wasn't moving at all. 'MIKE!?' Zoey climbed down the totem without falling and checked on Mike. 'Mike? Mike wake up! Please talk!' Zoey shook Mike a bit, checking his head and saw blood streaming down slowly. 'OH NO, MIKE!?' Zoey kept shaking him. _'Mike!'_

Mike soon woke up to a strange area when he heard Zoey's voice. "Zoey?" Mike stood and checked the pink brain-like area. "W-Where am I" Mike soon heard a familiar Brooklyn like tone. 'Ey yo we're all in your flipping mind!' Mike was shock to see his alter ego, Vito in his sight. Soon enough he saw Chester who replied to Vito 'It's his sub-conscious you salami head!'

"I think it's time ve show you who is boss?" Mike looked even more shock when he saw Svetlana as well in this area but soon was tied by a rope, thrown by his other alter ego, Manitoba Smith. 'Yeah, this shrimp been getting in my way with the ladies.' Mike's eyes widen like large boulders as he said to them all.

"I'm in the way? I'M IN THE WAY!? No, you guys have been pushing me around way too long! It's payback time!" Out of nowhere, Vito came jumping, elbowing Mike to the ground as the others dog piled on Mike and started to beat the living hell out of him. Back in the real whole, Zoey patted on Mike's face until he then made a fist, making her stop as she said softly 'M-Mike?' Soon enough, Mike started to slap himself in the face while he punches and bite himself seriously. Zoey looked very confused yet shock onto why he was doing this.

"Mike! What is wrong with you!?" Cameron soon arrived to the scene and notice the whole thing. 'Mike!? Oh no!' Cameron ran towards the two and said 'Zoey. what's going on with Mike?' "I don't know, one minute he stopped Scott from marking the totem but then saved me and was going to tell me something until Scott threw a big rock on his head and made him unconscious. But now he's hurting himself! Cameron what is wrong with him?" Cameron soon said while sighing 'I can't lie anymore, Mike has multiple personalities and I think he's fighting them for control!' Zoey looked confused

"Multiple Personalities..." That's when Zoey got the pieces together _'That's why he's been acting like this...oh no!'_ Scene changed to Jo, who was driving her Go-Kart very slowly.

Come on, come on!" Jo soon smelt something odd "Huh? If I didn't know any better, I swear that smells like..." Jo gasped "TESTOSTERONE! No!" Like lightning, Fang along with Lightning, passed by Jo, causing her to spin fast as Lightning yelled back to her. 'Take that coach, SHA-BAM!' While back at the totem, Mike was still hurting himself but Cameron and Zoey tried to stop him.

"Mike, stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Mike shook off Cameron but Zoey held him tight 'Mike, control it! If you don't...what will happen to me?' Inside his mind, Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba were on top of Mike, hitting him badly but Mike overheard what Zoey said _'Mike, don't let it control you. You're better than them! When you're yourself...you're the coolest and greatest I meant...FIGHT THEM OFF!'_ In a split second, Mike yelled out loud while separating the alters from him.

"Ahhhhh!" Mike landed on his two feet and said with a demanded and angry tone. "That is it!" Vito came behind him but Mike hit him in the face and knocked him out. "I had it up to here you four, I'm taking back control, starting now!" The remaining three looked at one another as Mike soon a flash knocked them all down. The four groaned in pain as Mike look down and said "There, that's more like it. For now on, this brain is under new management. Mine!" Back in reality, Mike slowly got back up as Zoey said while holdig his head

"Mike? Are you okay?" Mike slowly opened his eyes, seeing Zoey as he smiles in joy and said with excitement "Better than okay, I won!"

 ***Static***

"I have no idea what just happen, but somewhere in my brain I heard Zoey telling me to fight back and not lose control. And...just thinking about losing my one shot with the coolest girl in the whole wide world just made me...well kind of lose it." Mike looked a little worried about what will happen next

 ***Static***

Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and said "Zoey listen, what I was going to saying to you on top of the totem...was that...well I have Multiple Personalities." Mike looked down but Zoey replied to him 'Yeah I know, Cameron just told me.' From a distance, Cameron yelled 'Sorry Mike.' But Mike didn't stop there. "I'm sorry I lied to you, it was just that...every time I told someone about my disorder, they always reject me and call me a freak, I was scared you would think I was some total freak...because well...ever since I saw you, I kind of...really liked you...a lot actually." Mike was ready to heard her reject him but the only thing she did was laugh and reply to him

"What are you nut? Why would I reject you, I love oddballs and you're official the coolest one ever!" Zoey hugged Mike, while he looked at her with a smile as she said "Multiplies just means there's more Mike to love." Mike and Zoey hugged again until Cameron said

"Guys, I really don't want to interrupt this but...the challenge!" Mike and Zoey widen their eyes. 'We must have forgot! Wait, I don't have a Go-Kart!' Mike growled but Zoey said

"You can ride with me...is that okay?" Mike just nodded "Then come on!" Mike got next to Zoey as the trio rode their Go-Karts towards the final (fake) Landmark.

 **Static**

"I know I didn't want to ruin their moment, but if Scott wins, I know he's going to eliminate Mike for sure!" Cameron said worried and scare

 _Buzz_

"Mike may have lied to me about his disorder...but I can understand why he had to do it. Beside I would have understood him...in a way. But still, he's still the same Mike. The same Mike...that well..." Zoey blushed a bit while she rubbed her head slowly.

 **Static**

Scene changed to Lightning climbing the totem as Chris and Chef arrived to the scene. Chris stood up and said "And the winner of Grand Chef Auto is-" Chris stopped when he noticed everyone was not here, except for Lightning. "Um? Where is everyone else?" Lightning got back down and said 'They're all going to that last landmark you just added.' Lightning and Fang rode off as Chris look surprised "Last landmark I just-I didn't!" Chris checked his pad and saw the location. "Mount Chrismore! DUNCAN!" Chris growled thinking it was Duncan who caused it. Chef shook his head while smirking and said 'That Duncan is one bad dude.' "DRIVE! We need to terminate this challenge with extreme prejudice." Chris order Chef to drive so Chef hit the gas pedal and drove making Chris fall on his seat as the scene changed to Mount Chrismore.

"Yes, one step to victory and another step on getting rid of another idiot hehehe." Scott was close to the very top until Mike, Zoey and Cameron made it. 'There he is!' Zoey pointed towards Scott.

"Oh no you don't!" Mike ran and started to climb up the monument really fast. "Scott!" Scott looked down and saw Mike coming up. "You're not winning this challenge!" Mike once again grabbed Scott's foot and tried to pull him down but he wouldn't move at all. "You're not winning today Scott! You're going to pay for what you did to all of us during this whole season!" Scott glared at the boy and kicked him but he wouldn't let go

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Mike dodge one of Scott's kicks and replied to the boy. 'I know what you did! You made your own team lose on purpose so my team can lower other guard down so you can eliminate us one by one! You even blamed Dawn for stealing everyone stuff but really...it was you!' Scott widen his eyes in shock "How the hell did you know!?" 'I overheard you say it during one of the challenges, I tried to tell my team and your team but they didn't believe me...but Cameron...he knew you were trouble and so did I...you're going down Scott...BIG TIME!' Mike pulled Scott even harder but the dirt boy had a tight grip on the mountain. Zoey and Cameron looked in worried as Scott soon kicked Mike right on his face, causing him to lose his grip and make him fall. 'MIKE!' Cameron and Zoey screamed in fear as Mike fell from the monument.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mike soon gasped as Svetlana appeared 'Don't worry, Svetlana has got this!' Svetlana grabbed a ledge of the monument and jumped down, landing on her feet 'Ah, perfect!' Svetlana inhale as Mike came back "Huh? I'm not dead?" Zoey ran straight to Mike and hugged him tightly 'You're alright!' Mike couldn't breathe but smile at Zoey. However, Scott was now on the top

"Hahaha! I win-" But before Scott could even spray on the monument, everyone heard a loud 'beep beep' and saw it was Lightning and... Fang!? 'Lightning for the win!' The Go-Kart drove over a cliff and straight towards Scott. Fang hopped off the kart and straight into Scott and grabbed him with his mouth as Lightning sprayed a huge red lightning blot on Chris's monument 'SHA-BA BA BA BA BAM!' Lightning landed on the ground as Chris and Chef finally made it.

"My face! My beautiful 50-foot concrete face! Did you really had to stop at the drive-thru!?" Chris yelled at Chef while he sipped his drink. Lightning soon got up and said with a enrage tone 'Chris, I like to make my vote! Jo is out of here!' Jo finally arrived at the scene, however Chris said to the Athlete "No no. No vote for you. You all fell for a harmless prank, thanks to Duncan." Soon enough, Duncan pop out of nowhere and said

"Sorry man but that wasn't me." Duncan pressed a button and made the monument explode. "Now that, that was me! Ahahahahaha!" Duncan laughed like a Hyena while Chef snickered and 'Woohoo' to the delinquent but Chris glared at him, making him grunt. Fang had Scott where he wanted him, but Scott kept spraying paint all over Fang's mouth, causing him to spite him out and couch a bit.

 _Flash_

Scene changed to the elimination ceremony as Chris explained "The real final landmark was the totem pole. So, immunity and today's sole vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it." Scott smile but turned to shock when Chris said "Mike!" 'Woohoo!' Mike cheered in joy while Cameron and Zoey smiled for him.

"What! But he stopped from me tagging it!?" Scott yelled at Chris but the host only said 'True but there's no rule that is against so...Mike wins. Mike, eliminate the player of your choose... chose Lightning.' Lightning argued back 'No! Eliminate Jo, he's a rat!' Jo glared at him as Mike stood and said

"Hmm? Well there's only one person I would eliminate...and its SCOTT!" Scott growled at the boy, grabbed him by his collar and said 'You're going to regret doing this to me freak!' Chef grabbed Scott and pulled him to the Hurl of Shame.

"Oh, and Scott, before you go, there's someone who would like to go with you!" Soon Fang hopped onto the catapult, grinning at a frighten Scott. He grabbed something from Scott, to be his missing tooth. He placed it back on and now growled at him. 'See ya Scott! I hope you gets what's coming to ya!' Mike, Cameron and Zoey waved goodbye as Chris pulled the trigger and launched Scott and Fang away from the island. Mike sighed and said 'Well...he's finally gone.' Zoey held Mike's hand, making him look at her and smile.

 **Done! This is only a One-Shot okay...I'm not continuing this! I hope you all enjoyed this very much...have a nice day :)**


End file.
